


sext me (like a straight white boy)

by thughyung



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Hanjoo - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughyung/pseuds/thughyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hansol gets bored, and really likes teasing byungjoo.<br/>also, jiho's a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sext me (like a straight white boy)

**Author's Note:**

> completely updated/rewritten! same story, more detail and better writing!

okay, it wasn’t exactly something they’d expected to become A Thing, especially with hansol being a certified ace and all, but they’d still somehow managed to fall into this… routine. although hansol didn’t really get anything out of it sexually, he still, very much so, got plenty of enjoyment from teasing byungjoo at any and every given opportunity (and not to mention, he just liked taking cute nudes, sue him). it kind of amazed him at first, how just from a few written words and a mildly suggestive photo, byungjoo could become such an adorable, blushy flustered mess. and besides, contrary to popular belief, it wasn’t even as if hansol couldn’t enjoy sex because he was ace -- did he find byungjoo visibly appealing? yeah, anyone can appreciate a good face. did he find byungjoo sexually appealing? no. but could he let byungjoo bend him over and fuck him every now and then and make him feel good? hell yeah.  


hansol snaps a photo of himself, -- a particularly cute one, might he add -- taken in front of a wall length mirror with a large sweatshirt draped over his torso, stopping around his upper thigh. he had a sweater paw next to his mouth, messy bed hair, and a smirk on his lips. he sends it casually to byungjoo, along with a quick text.  


**hansol:** _[image] i feel so cute right now :/ it’s a shame you aren’t here to cuddle_  


byuungjoo, however, had just came out of the shower. well, he’d had time to put some comfortable clothes on, but his hair was still pretty damp. when he checks his phone, he curses under his breath with a click of the neck and replies.  


**bjoo:** _oh come on i just got out of the shower_  
**bjoo:** _i dont need to be making a mess again_  


hansol snorts to himself and sends a series of vaguely disappointed emojis.  


**hansol:** _but you’re so warm when we snuggle up and you lay behind me >:c_

 **bjoo:** _you look really good in that photo btw, is that jihos sweater?_

 **hansol:** _yeah! he’s out getting some stuff from the convenience store right now, so i confiscated it_  
**hansol:** _i’m bored, joo. entertain me_  


and hansol proceeds to take another photo, this time just a regular selfie with his tongue partially poking out from between his lips. he throws up a peace sign and a wink before pressing send. he receives a response almost immediately. god, he loved messing with byungjoo.  


**bjoo:** _yeah?_  
**bjoo:** _well what did you have in mind?_

 **hansol** : _hmf, i bet you’d look so adorable laying there touching yourself :/_  


byungjoo seems to type something back quickly, but erases it and comes back with the next message a few moment later.  


**bjoo:** _wheres this comin from all of a sudden_

 **hansol:** _maybe i’m a voyeur? don’t kinkshame me_

 **bjoo:** _youre asexual_

 **hansol:** _doesn’t mean i don’t love teasing my plaything <3 _

**bjoo:** _itd be better if you were the one touching me instead tho just sayin_

 **hansol:** _oh,_ _would it? :3c_  
**hansol:** _are you thinking about it right now? my fingers wrapped around your pretty cock?_

 **bjoo:** _yeah_  
**bjoo:** _can you send a pic with your fingers in your mouth? you always drive me crazy when you do that_  


hansol does as he’s asked, mostly just because of how fun it was to ruin a man by the means of his own hands (literally). he snaps a photo with two fingers in his mouth, lips slightly parted and spit shining against his knuckles - not to mention, the sweater has slipped just barely down over his shoulder (okay, maybe he did that on purpose).  


**hansol:** _[image] like this?_

 **bjoo:** _oh fuck yeah thats perfect_  


now, hansol would never be caught dead dishing out dirty talk in a real life situation, but there was something about hiding behind a screen that makes a person more confident and reckless. not that he minded, though.  


for byungjoo, on the other hand, those naughty words went straight down south. he couldn’t help but to scoff amusedly at how casual and obvious the other was being tonight. he was into it of course, but he was _so_ tired and couldn’t honestly imagine hansol jerking off to some sexts, so the agenda was a bit lost on his end. regardless, he plops down on the bed and scrolls back up to look at the photos he was sent.  


the hand he had stuck into his shorts was absolutely nothing compared to the way hansol knew how to stroke him, how he would always dribble more saliva to aid in the slide, the way he knew what little things to do that would bring byungjoo over the edge all too easily. all byungjoo could really do was throw his head back and imagine the other in the back of his mind, tousled hair between his fingertips, and spit slicked lips suckling around his tip, and soft hands massaging his balls. innocent eyes looking up at him, maybe even teeth grazing his hipbones.  


**hansol:** _do you want to fuck my mouth, joo? wanna see me gag on it? i can handle it, you know i can, baby boy._  


byungjoo arches off the bed ever so slightly as he reads the words, trying very hard to Not think about the filthy choked noises hansol would make as the head of his cock pressed against the back of his throat. or how he’d look with tears prickling in his tear ducts. or with come dripping down his face and knuckles. he tries, he really does.  


**bjoo:** _jfc you really want me dead dont you_  
**bjoo:** _i wanna see that pretty mouth sucking bruises into my thighs_  


on the other side of the line, some rerun episode of AHS is playing on the television; hansol grins lazily and then shoves another cheeto into his mouth, crunching obnoxiously. he kicks the blanket off of himself and yawns, scratching the back of his head tiredly.  


**ha** **nsol:** _i’d even let you pull my hair if you wanted, just not too hard_  
**  
****bjoo:** _fuuck i wanna see you with drool dripping all down your chin from me fucking your cute little face_  
  
**hansol:** _yeah? and?_  
  
**bjoo:** _i wish you were here to touch me_  
**bjoo:** _your thighs are so soft god i would be kissing them right now if you were here_  
  
**hansol:** _if i weren’t already preoccupied, that is~_  
  
**bjoo:** _with what?_  
**bjoo:** _taking my cock like a good boy?_  


hansol snorts to himself and sends another photo, this time of his legs barely concealed by the sweatshirt he was wearing, a hand between his knees. he hears the apartment door open from behind him, and glances over his shoulder to find jiho with multiple plastic grocery bags in tow.  


“thank god, i was starting to think i’d turn to a pile of skin and bones by the time you got back.” hansol playfully complains, and catches his credit card that jiho tosses to him.  


jiho gives a quiet laugh, puts the bags on the kitchen counter, then plops unceremoniously onto the sofa next to hansol. hansol coos at him when he lays his head over on hansol’s thin shoulder, and jiho makes some sort of tired attempt at smacking his chest.  


“i’m hungry, too. make us some food,” jiho groans, puffing his bottom lip into a pout, to which hansol rolls his eyes at. he then adds a cute, “pleaseeee?”  


“fine.” hansol yawns once again, and drops his phone into jiho’s lap, “at least text byungjoo for me while i make some ramen, yeah?” he gets up and makes his way to the attached kitchen, making his way to the cabinet and tip-toeing to pull out two packets of instant noodles. “just keep him occupied.”  


jiho nearly chokes on his water when he actually reads what the two have been previously talking about, “i can’t believe you’re sexting him again.”  


hansol smirks, filling a kettle with water, “can you blame me? it’s so fun. just say some nasty shit and hope for the best. he’s really easy to rile up.” he then lets the water boil before dropping a block of noodles into it, watching them slowly pull apart and stirring them. honestly, quick meals were a gift from the Gods and hansol was glad jiho was so easily satisfied. this combined with the snacks he’d brought home, hansol’s sure they’d make do just fine for the night.  


after a few moments, jiho’s laughter echoes through the kitchen and hansol rolls his eyes playfully, turning with a hand on his hip and an eyebrow quirked, “did he send a dick pic?”  


“yes!” jiho rubs his eyes dramatically as if it will erase the image from his head somehow, “i could have went my entire life without seeing mini-bjoo.” he’s still laughing and hansol thinks the crinkles by his eyes when he smiles is absolutely adorable.  


“i mean, is it at least a good one? save it if it is.” hansol says as he turns back to the stove and pours the noodles into a bowl to mix the powder in before opening a new packet to make one for himself as well.  


"honestly? it’s kind of cute. he’s really desperate, huh?"  


“a little bit.” hansol says with a hint of sarcasm, and repeats the ramen process, “just tell him you want to sit on it or something, i’m still not finished with our food.”  


“alright,” jiho huffs out in amusement, fingers flying across the tiny keyboard as he hears water bubbling from the kitchen.  


**bjoo:** _[image] its so hard and wet for you hyung_  
  
**hansol:** _i wanna sit on it :/_  
  
**bjoo:** _i can come over? i mean if you want_  
  
**hansol:** _no need, i wanna make you come undone just like this ;3c_  


byungjoo groans with pleasure as he nears his orgasm, meanwhile hansol sits back down on the couch and slurps down his lunch.


End file.
